You both will share me?
by Shadowstarprincess Pridestar
Summary: Fuu lives in Nagasaki for three years after they aparted. All the sudden Megen comes out of blue. What Jin is here to? And they both want me? My life is mass. JinxFuuxMugen COMPLETE YAY!
1. After three years

You both will share me?

After the gang went there spart ways things were going good Fuu. She had a great job and apartment. She lived in Nagasaki. It been three years since she saw Mugen or Jin. She learn how fight year ago from old guy that used live next door. She got a sword. She still had a little feeling for both of them. Fuu was at market one day when some familiar came up to her.

"Hey babe how are you?" familiar stranger said

Fuu turned around. It was Mugen. What was he doing here?

"Hi Mugen. I've been good and your self?" she asked paying for her food and walking way.

"Same as always." he said.

"I see. Do you want come over to my place and catch up?" asked Fuu not knowing what the answer will be.

"Sure." he simply said

Fuu lead him to her aparment. When they got inside Mugen was surprise how nice the place looked.

"Wow this is nice how long you lived in this town?" he ask coursity

"Three years. I work at logal tea house it gets really busy their special around lunch and dinner. So are you hungry?" she asked walking in kicthen with the food she bought.

His stomach answered from him. Fuu started to cook. "So has old four-eyes been here?" he demand while siting on couch.

"Nope haven't seen him since we aparted." Fuu said while making food.

"Dinner we be done in hour." said Fuu coming out and siting in chair

"So have slept with anyone yet?" he ask cockie way

Nope still virange. said Fuu

"Good." he simply said

_If anyone touch my Fuu I will kill them. Why the hell didn't look here it would save a lot of trouble. I could been with her. I can't believe it I'm such idoit. I should stayed with her. By now I could have wife and kids. I'm not going to srew up this time._

"Mugen are you alright? Your spaceing out on me." Fuu asked shaking his shoulders.

"Ya, I'm fine dinner done?" he asked and stomach.

"Yeah it done."said Fuu walking to table

Mugen followed and sat down at table and started to eat hungey.

"I see you have ate in while. Do you want some tea?" she asked going to kicthen to get some herself.

"You don't have any sake?" he asked after swolling his food.

"Nope ran out yesterday. I couple poeple from work came here after work to chill and relax. I'll have to get more later." Fuu said while she but the pot om shove.

"Fine I'll tea then." he said stuffing his face.

After dinner Fuu clean up the mess Mugen made and clean dishes. They talked for hour or so.

"Mugen you can stay here as long you want. But I going to sleep in my room. You can sleep on coach. I have be by work by 8. I make you breakfast before I leave. Abd come by tea house around lunch. Night." Fuu finnish and went inside her room and went to sleep. Leaving Mugen up on coach thinking.

_I better move fast before old four-eyes get here. I'm going to lose Fuu to him._

_Flashback_

_Mugen and Jin where fighting after they said good bye to Fuu. They waited intell she was out sight to fight._

_"Mugen do you have any romace feeling towards Fuu?"asked Jin dodgeing Mugen attacks._

_"It none of your conserin if I do or not." said Mugen sweping his sword_

_"That is where you are wrong because I have fall in love with Fuu and after I'm done with you I'll go catch up to her. Then we can start our lives together." Jin said with a smirk on his face._

_"Not if get to her first." said Mugen still attacking_

_"Fine who ever finds her first and gets her love with get her." said Jin putting way his sword_

_"What about nailing her? Do I still when win then?"Mugen asked while putting way his sword as while._

_"No. You have to say your feeling and get her to tell her feeling." Jin said aheading the same way Fuu did._

_"Fine. It's bet and loser as to stay." said Mugen gettung ahead of Jin_

_"If Fuu wants to still be friends with you then I'll allow it." said Jin running._

_End Flashback_

I also fallen in love with Fuu. I wasn't going to tell old four-eyes. Tomorroq I'm asking her out on date.


	2. They both love me?

The next day. Fuu woke, took a shower, got dressed and made breakfast. She woke up Mugen. He ate. Fuu told he could use her shower if he wanted and look around the town as long he stayed out trouble. Fuu was off to work.

"Fuu someone at table four wants you1" shouted the old man.

"It's not lunch time. He must gottin bored." thought Fuu as she walked over to table. When she got there it was Jin.

"Hello Fuu how are you? asked Jin

"Hi Jin. I've been good. How are you?" Fuu asked

"I've been good. I been in town for two weeks. I work down the street from here." said Jin

"How come you never came and said hello to me?" asked Fuu sitting down across from him.

"I wanted work little and find a place to live before I did. Have you seen Mugen yet?" Jin asked taking a sip of tea.

"Yeah he got here yesterday. He coming here for lunch. Which is now. said Fuu looking at clock.

"He probley got lost. He was never good at direction. Would you care to join me now and later on for dinner? asked Jin

"Sure. I have nothing else to do. Let me go tell my boss I'm taking off for lunch." Fuu said waking back to tell her boss

Jin gave simply nodded.

Fuu told her boss she taking lunch now and be back little bit later. Told one her friends if Mugen came in tell him he was late and she already gone and him she with Jin.

She walked over to Jin and they left together. He showed him where he work then lived. His place was little larger then her had two more rooms and yard. Then took her to lunch on the other side of town a way from Mugen.

Mugen showed up hour after they left. He asked for Fuu but her friend gave him her mesage. When she was done Mugen was pissed. That guy the he ran into gave him wrong dirction so Jin could ask Fuu first. He searhed everywhere for them. He finnaly caught up to them walking back to tea shop where Fuu worked.

"JIN. You son of bitch." yelled Mugen

They both stopped and turn around.

"Hello Mugen." he said calming

"Don't hi me. You sent the guy ti give bad dirctions so you can get to Fuu first. If though I knew she told you I was here and coming to tea shop." yelled Mugen.

"Yes she did. But I was there first and on time. Besides I was here for two weeks." said Jin with a smirk. He allowed Fuu to go back to work.

"What two weeks. She lied to me she said she hasn't seen you." yelled Mugen

A crowd started to form.

Jin grab and ran somewhere else more privite.

"She didn't lie to you. I just told her I was here today." Jin said dropping to floor

When Fuu was done at she went ot go find them. She found them out side of town fighting.

"What the hell is going on here?" yelled Fuu

"We both fall in with you Fuu. Now where fighting to see who will get you." said Jin calm

"You both want me? That first. Never would guess that one. Now stop fighting. We can talk this out like adults can't we?" she asked.

They both stopped. Knowing if killed one them killed the other they could say the good-bye of ever being with Fuu. All three went back to Fuu's place. Fuu started dinner and guys sat far way from each other.


	3. What do we now?

Fuu was about done with dinner. She thought about which one did she want and remember what she did.

_Flashback_

_Fuu, Mugen, and Jin stop for the night in cave. Lucky the cave was near a hot spring. She let guys go first since they smell worse then her. Specail Mugen smelled like dead cat mixed with dead fish and cow. Jin agreed to get him in. After hour of hearing Mugen compain he was in. Fuu sat in cave thinking._

_I'm in love with Mugen and Jin. Why do these things happen to me? I know I flip a coin. Heads for Jin tails for Mugen. She flipped the coin in air and let drop to floor. It landed on etheir side it look like it was stnading. She kept trying and end up the same. After the guys came back. Mugen smelling alot better Fuu took hers._

_End Flashback_

"Guys dinner ready." she shouted she didn't know what to do. It seems fate what Fuu to have them both.

They in silence. No spoke. After dinner Fuu washed the dishes and sat the table with guys. It was getting late so Fuu went to bed leaving the guys up.


	4. Desions and Dreams

Jin rack his brain trying to figure out how they going to do this and still get Fuu. They both loved her and both want make her happy. Jin won't always be around since his job was to kill people that he was told to kill. He knew Mugen would love that job. He'll tell about it later. But first he had fingure out a way to share Fuu. That was it they would share her.

"How about we share her. My job requries to leave town for long periods of time. If we both get we'll both get have sex with her and have her have our childern if she allow it." he said after taking sip of tea that Fuu made.

"Sounds good to me but who is going have sex with Fuu first? She still virgin and I'm first."said Mugen proudly.

"We'll see who get have sex first tomorrow she probley haves work and will need her sleep." said Jin getting comfurable on floor with blanket and pillow got him.

"Tomorrow it is night fish face." he said turning his back to him.

"Night block head." Jin said going to sleep

They both were dreaming the same thing Fuu and want they woukd to her in bed.

_Jin dream_

_"Fuu I love you do much you do me horror of having sex with me at my place right now?" asked Jin_

_"Of course I will. I love you too. I could never love Mugen he to much of idoit." she said putting her arms around his neck._

_Jin pick her up bridal-systel and took her to his house. He sat her down on big bed and took of his glass. He got on top of her and started kiss her neck. Then her earlobe and finally her lips. He bit her bottom lip to see if let him in. She did. He let her explore his month then hers. She moaned in his mouth. He was slow taking her clothes and she did the same. Then he lick her all over her body she was moaning. He stand down and lick in her uterus. He stand for long time. She moaned out sheer pleasure and he love it. Then move back up. To kiss her on the lips. Before he was able Fuu flipped him on to his back._

_"I have some tricks up my sleeve too." she said started to lick his chest. She move down towards his dick and began to suck on it. While she was sucking on his dick she moaned. She lick his dick and bit it. Jin moaned as while. He place his hands on back her head to get her there. He loved what she was doing to him. When she came back up Jin flipped her and started to suck on her beast. He started with right and then left. He was sucking like a baby wanting milk. She moaned. He decied he would get her pregnant so he could get some milk. _

_"Faster, harder." she screamed with he did. He love his names from her lips.The stop when at sunrise._

_9 months later Fuu had baby it was baby girl name Sakura. Jin didn't enject to name. Sakura got Fuu left beast and Jin got the right. Fuu milk to him where like drugs. They had 6 kids._

_End Jin dream_

_Mugen dream_

_"Fuu baby I love you and I want to be with you, so can we go back to your place have sex? asked Megen_

_"Of course. I love you too. I could never love four-eyes."said Fuu putting her arms around his neck._

_He picked her up bridal systel and carryed her to her place.He got on top of her and started kiss her neck. Then her earlobe and finally her lips. He bit her bottom lip to see if let him in. She did. He let her explore his month then hers. She moaned in his mouth. He was slow taking her clothes and she did the same. Then he lick her all over her body she was moaning. He stand down and lick her uterus. He stand for long time. She moaned out sheer pleasure and he love it. Then move back up. To kiss her on the lips. Before he was able Fuu flipped him on to his back._

_"I have some tricks up my sleeve too." she said started to lick his chest. She move down towards his dick and began to suck on it. While she was sucking on his dick she moaned. She lick his dick and bit it. Mugen_

_moaned as while. He place his hands on back her head to get her there. He loved what she was doing to him. When she came back up Megen _

_and flipped her and started to suck on her beast. He started with right and then left. He was sucking like a baby wanting milk. She moaned. He decied he would get her pregnant so he could get some milk. Fuu said his name at least fithy or sixth times before they stopped at sunrise. _

_9 months later Fuu had baby it was baby girl name Sakura. Jin didn't enject to name. Sakura got Fuu left beast and Jin got the right. Fuu milk to him where like drugs. They had 8 kids. _

_End Mugen dream_

_(I know the dreamit the same thing.)_

_Fuu dream  
_

_Fuu was seeing both Mugen and Jin. Having tons of sex when Jin wasn't in town and the same with Megun. Sometiimes both them would have sex with her at the same time. They both stick there dicks in her uterus because etheir them was going to wait. She had Jin baby first. She had little girl.Mugen suck her beast after she had birth. Jin had wait to suck on her beast. She had 5 of Jins kids and 5 of Mugen. She was happy with her two husbands and ten kids. She had the guys wait two years after she had baby._

_End Fuu dream_


	5. Just the way I dreamit with small twist

The guys woke up around 10 am and notice that Fuu didn't go work to day. They both figure this was her day off. They waited for Fuu wake up. Fuu woke up at noon. She was really tried out from yesterday. She noticed how quite it was. She knew Jin would stay quite while she slept but Mugen being quite was new even for him. She got up and took a shower. She came out to check on the guys and saw they haven't really move sence last night.

"Hey guys how did you sleep?" she asked going over to table and saw breakfast/lunch made for her. It was from Jin, she could tell cuz nothing was burnit.

Thank you Jin for making me something to eat it was very nice of you." she said giving him a smile before eating.

Jin smile back. Fuu finnish her meal and put it in sink.

She look in fudge and cabits and saw she running low on few things. She wrote down what she need.

"Guys I'm going to store to pick up a few things. You can etheir stay or go with me. But no trying to kill each other."she said grabbing her pursh and putting enough money in before leaving.

The guys went with her. They want to make sure no other guy went nethier her. Fuu got what she need and had the guys care them. They got back to Fuu's place. Fuu put the things she bought way. She went over to chair not far from Mugen and sat in it. It was silenet. You could hear what was happening three floors up. It was a some kind of fight. When Jin finally said something.

"Fuu we decied that where not goingt to fight over you instead we will share you." he said simply.

"Share me? But how that going to work?" she asked confused.

"Well when I go out of town Mugen gets to you and the same thing when he leaves for same job as me. When are both home we aren't going to wait for the other. We going to get your attendin amlong other things from you."said Jin fixing his glass. (He really need to get those ujusted.)

"I understand." Fuu said simply.

"You do?" Mugen asked he was really confused what she said.

"Yeah back when Jin had to fight you to get you in hotspring, I flip a coin to see which one of you should I pick. It came on it sides. Which was every odd. I thought that fate had poor sinse of homorr or that how it soppost to be." she simply said keeping a stranght face.

"I see." Jin said.

"So now what?" she asked.

"Well tomorrow I will be leaving on job. So I was woundering... Jin was cut off by Mugen.

"No chanca in hell. Your not sleeping with her first." Mugen said.

Fuu knew what going happen next. She was ready after all she love it in her dream.

They both stick there dicks in her womanhood because etheir them was going to wait. If felt so better then Fuu could hope for. They got married a week later and move in at Jin's. She did different things to guys when one wasn't home. She had Mugen kid first. A boy. Then Jin. They had to take turns sucking on Fuu's beast. She had them both wait one half year before getting her prengant. Fuu had 4 kids of Mugen and 5 for Jin. The last kid she for Jin where triples. She had two husbands and 9 kids plus two grown men.

Everything turned out alright in end.


End file.
